fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryujin Clan
The Ryujin clan is native to Kumogakure no Sato and possess a unique kekkei genkai known as Ranton no Jutsu, or Storm Release. It enables the user to control the Storm element, a mixture of suiton and raiton. Ideology The clan in initial creation, was about bringing great change with their kekkai genkai, proving that their strength and their strength alone could bring Amegakure to a new life. However, with the appearance of the Crystal Release clan intimated the Ranton clan and scattered. Having recently resurfaced, the clan, under a new rule, the clan seeks to breed stronger shinobi, in order to prove that the Borutekkusu and Kumogakure is not to be reckoned with. Clan History Initially, the clan was formed when several shinobi gathered together soon after Amegakure was founded. Each shinobi tried to indoctrinate various people on the outskirts of Amegakure. At the time, they didn't prove a threat at the time so no shinobi interfered. One by one, the clan grew as more shinobi was recruited, under the idea to bring change. Raiton manipulators were taught how to use Suiton and vice versa, till all the members could successfully manipulate Ranton. Soon, the clan became unofficial soldiers, helping defend Ame when it was required, trying to prove that they could help. However, when the third war was brought about, the Tenchi clan, a clan that broved a great brother in arms, showed a great display of power. Being a respected clan for many years, Borutekkusu thought Tenchi was a stable clan, however, politically, the Tenchi clan was weak, not at it's full potential. Borutekkusu disbanded and scattered, thinking that Tenchi would be right for Ame, a broken clan for a broken land. They never restablished their roots, for they no longer desired to protect Ame nor did they wanted a Lord from another clan. They thought they should receive it for proving their skills. Years passed until three years ago, a new shinobi appeared, he demonstrated great power, declaring that Borutekkusu wwas still alive. Soon, Ranton users, young and old, came about to follow this new power. Soon, the clan was reformed with new ideals. One of which to be Kumo's guardian, but, not actually be a part of Kumo. Over the time of two years, the head decided in order to protect Kumo, and reach their new ideal, they would need to integrate with Kumo. Eventually, a stranger came and proved he was stronger, smiting down the head, procuring new clan laws, changing the clan forever, including it's name. Now, with an unorthodox will, the clan is weak but it's members are strong but each member must become greater in order to survive and be recognized. Clan Hierarchy Like most clans, kingdoms, et cetera, the new leader is selected by the first born child to rule over all. Under new "law" decreed by the new leader, the head of the clan is selected when a underling beats the current heir in mortal combat. In the olden days, the head would lead the body, however, new rule says the clan is free to do whatever they want, but in the presence of an elite member, the clan is expected to be submissive or show the utmost respect. The rule seems unorthodox, but shows the strength of the clan members. Kekkei Genkai Ranton no Jutsu A bloodline trait, passed down from generation to generation, is a Kekkei Genkai, a mixture of the Suiton and Raiton elements. Naturally, this gift is extremely powerful, hard to control, raw. Most users who are born with it have difficulty mastering the jutsu. If the user is only a half breed, the user is only half as strong of their full potential. However, a natural-born can easily control the raw power, but a half breed cannot. This is determined if the user is a natural-born or not. A natural-born is a person who is born with two Ranton users as parents, a half breed is when a person only has one Ranton user as a parent. Both naturally have the chakra element, however, only natural-borns cold use it's full potential. When utilized, this jutsu is extremely vibrant to look at, giving of a neon like glow. Making it seem gentle but in fact, the light is the Raiton cackling quietly while all of it's movements flow freely like water. In essence, it's beautiful like a hawk, but twice as deadly. Clan Jutsu Ryujin Clan Jutsu 001Category:Clans Category:Kumogakure Clans Category:Kaminari no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai